farm_frenzyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение:Заглавная страница/Архив/2012
В 1900-м году Конан Дойль преждевременно объявил об окончании англо-бурской войны. Эмм… англо-бурская война длилась 1899 - 1902 гг., поэтому 1900 г. - это не преждевременно. Возможно, здесь ошибка? --1997 (Кто это? Я хочу с ним поговорить!) 08:22, 27 января 2012 (UTC) упс... не заметил слова окончание, прочитал начало. простите --1997 (Кто это? Я хочу с ним поговорить!) 08:25, 27 января 2012 (UTC) Уго Чавес В разделе "В этот день — 4 февраля" на иллюстрации высвечиваются какие-то награды, при переходе попадаешь на само фото Чавеса. Какая-то техническая неполадка... narcoticq 23:53, 4 февраля 2012 (UTC) : И с Шаблон:События_дня:02-4 и с HugoChavez1823.jpeg всё в порядке. Sergoman 01:39, 5 февраля 2012 (UTC) :: Хром выдавал этот баг. В Эксплорере такого не было. narcoticq 02:51, 5 февраля 2012 (UTC) Надо добавить раздел на эсперанто в список википедий на других языках Суть вопроса понятна. Сейчас там около 160 тысяч статей, что больше, чем во многих других разделах, указанных в списке. Vlad fedyusin 13:51, 18 февраля 2012 (UTC) :Лично я не против, чтобы появилась интервика на язык Эсперанто. Ведь это крупнейший из искусственных языков в мире! Но я боюсь, что вслед за ним потянутся и другие разделы Википедии, которые хотели бы запечатлить свой раздел в интервиках русского. :Сейчас в интервиках 40 языков, посчитал. Я же планирую к концу марта (может раньше) разработать концепцию, какие языки следут включить в уже список из 50 языков. Ибо в других разделах это количество как раз есть, и это не много, а в самый раз. Конечно, в него точно войдёт девятка и наверно, даже те разделы, где больше 200 тысяч статей. --Brateevsky {talk} 20:53, 24 февраля 2012 (UTC) ::Очень рекомендую, прежде чем разрабатывать концепцию, ознакомиться с имевшими место дебатами на эту тему. [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'''ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔']] 20:58, 24 февраля 2012 (UTC) Счётчики Что случилось со счётчиками избранных и хороших статей? Почему на них значения не меняются? Романов-на-Мурмане 10:16, 27 февраля 2012 (UTC) В этот день — 29 февраля 1932 - открыта британская служба международного вещания - 80 лет со дня основания. (второй сверху факт) Дефисы лучше заменить тире. Uragan. TT 07:14, 29 февраля 2012 (UTC) Железобетон Horim 17:45, 16 марта 2012 (UTC) Ошибка в примечаниях на главной странице У кого есть права - исправьте, пж, ошибку--С уважением, Anford 11:55, 18 марта 2012 (UTC) :Какая ошибка, в каких примечаниях? --VAP+VYK 12:37, 18 марта 2012 (UTC) ::Внизу главной страницы высвечивалось сообщение большими красными буквами об отсутствии закрывающего тега "ref". Сейчас этого сообщения уже нет. Наверное, ошибка была на включаемой странице и она исправлена.--С уважением, Anford 15:33, 18 марта 2012 (UTC) Ошибка в секции Хорошая статья Макемаке: навожу курсор на картинку планеты — надпись: ''Станция метро Речной вокзал и т.д. --Brateevsky {talk} 14:04, 23 марта 2012 (UTC) * Исправлено коллегой Horim. --Sabunero 14:10, 23 марта 2012 (UTC) А Почему? А почему на Заглавной на иллюстрации погибший Метин Мехтиев? Ющерица 09:32, 12 апреля 2012 (UTC) * В каком именно разделе, простите? Там много иллюстраций. Horim 11:03, 12 апреля 2012 (UTC) *: В Знаете ли Вы почему-то около часа - полтора висели какие-то странные фотки. Ющерица 13:01, 12 апреля 2012 (UTC) *:: Хм, странно… Хотя шаблон и правили активно, но с момента выпуска 11 апреля иллюстрации в шаблоне не менялись. --Sabunero 13:08, 12 апреля 2012 (UTC) *::: Да и изображения никто не вандализировал. [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'''ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔']] 13:13, 12 апреля 2012 (UTC) *:::: Надо было скрин сделать. Ну да ладно, раз всё нормально теперь. Ющерица 13:15, 12 апреля 2012 (UTC) В этот день — 14 апреля «2001 — силовой захват телекомпании «НТВ» представителями одного из акционеров, компании «Газпром»». Явно ненейтрально. Более того, на странице 14 апреля на таком утверждении 406 (!) дней висит шаблон запроса источника. В статье НТВ события описаны хоть и не однобоко, но так же с использованием неподтверждённых фактов и мнений. Считаю, что строчку из «В этот день» нужно быстро удалить. --С уважением, Borealis55 07:25, 14 апреля 2012 (UTC) Ссылка Из 'Лехитских языков''' ведёт на Кызылагачский заповедник. * Исправлено. --Sabunero 14:52, 15 апреля 2012 (UTC) ИС Что-то опять со счётчиком избранных статей — показывает на одну статью больше, чем есть на самом деле. Романов-на-Мурмане 19:02, 20 апреля 2012 (UTC) День рождения Ленина. Почему такое важное событие не отмечено в событиях? Maslov55 12:42, 22 апреля 2012 (UTC) Титаник Белфаст В рамках работы недели по Титанику необходимо исправление. Статья про Titanic belfast есть, она называется Титаник Белфаст --Fil211 21:37, 1 мая 2012 (UTC) Окончание войны 1945 (23:01 CET) — безоговорочная капитуляция нацистской Германии. '''Окончание Великой Отечественной войны и Второй мировой войны в Европе. '' - А Пражская операция разве не относилась к этим войнам? Может стоит удалить выделенное жирным, тем более, что формально война закончилась в 1955 году? Никто не забыт 15:25, 8 мая 2012 (UTC) Метро Интересная получилась заглавная страница. Театральная и Новослободская. Зейнал 13:01, 9 мая 2012 (UTC) * И к чему здесь этот флуд? Horim 13:21, 9 мая 2012 (UTC) *: Почему флуд? Дельное наблюдение. Не так давно у нас на заглавной перехлёстывались ИС и ХС о компьютерных игрушках, я тогда на это указывал и предлагал избирающим заглядывать в соседний шаблон перед тем, как делать выбор. Мне ответили в том духе, что, мол, вероятность повторения очень низкая. И вот не прошло и полгода (буквально)... Я не понимаю, это очень сложно — вот такая минимальная координация, которая позволит избежать впечатления тематического перекоса? --Deinocheirus 03:07, 11 мая 2012 (UTC) * В январе у нас получилась детективная страница — Каспар Хаузер загадочно убитый и Убийство Михаила Стаховича. ɪ как-то написал ХС и ИС которые одновременно попали на заглавную ^). Сегодня боксерская тематика — Виктор Ортис и список чемпионов мира по боксу в тяжелом весе. Зейнал 20:35, 11 мая 2012 (UTC) * Резонное замечание. Только высказывать его нужно не здесь, а в проектах ИС и ХС. --lite 06:33, 12 мая 2012 (UTC) Ошибка в рубрике "В этот день — 18 мая" Написано: "... до настоящего времени другие поправки не примались". Необходимо заменить на "принимались". Спасибо. Dmitry Sokolov 06:51, 18 мая 2012 (UTC) : Исправил. Спасибо за наблюдательность.--Bopsulai 05:59, 18 мая 2012 (UTC) Изменение заголовка русской Википедии Предлагаю в предложении "свободную энциклопедию, которую может редактировать каждый. Сейчас в Википедии 852 113 статей на русском языке." сделать "русском" в виде ссылки на статью "Русский язык". Это реализовано почти во всех Википедиях. И это логично. * +1. Кроме того, красиво. --1997 (Кто это? Я хочу с ним поговорить!) 20:32, 24 мая 2012 (UTC) Вопрос На заглавной странице в режиме «Чтение» у меня отображается «Примите также участие во II Бразильской неделе». В режиме «Текущая версия» заместо этого — «Примите также участие в Неделе Северного Китая». Так и должно быть?--Arnar Ram 12:32, 25 мая 2012 (UTC) * Технически — да. KPu3uC B Poccuu 12:33, 25 мая 2012 (UTC) ** Так II бразильская неделя завершилась уже давно. Зачем приглашать участвовать в ней?--Arnar Ram 12:37, 25 мая 2012 (UTC) *** Так я же сказал — «технически». Про то, что так и задумывалось, я не говорил. Ну Вы просто перечитайте своё первое сообщение, а то я не знаю, как объяснить в двух словах. KPu3uC B Poccuu 12:40, 25 мая 2012 (UTC) Сегодня ещё одна дата А почему сёдни не сказано, что 96 лет назад состоялось Ютландское сражение? Как-никак крупнейшая морская битва Нового времени... Lord Mountbatten 10:02, 31 мая 2012 (UTC) Что с интервиками случилось? Кто-нибудь в курсе, что с интервиками на главной странице случилось? Часть языков стала с маленькой буквы писаться, часть с большой — с большой English (ну конечно!), Deutsch, Nederlands, но также и Башҡортса, Қазақша, Ирон. А с маленькой вдруг стали писаться такие важные разделы как español, français, italiano (мы в других вики тоже маленькие ). Никто не знает почему так произошло? --Brateevsky {talk} 19:11, 20 июня 2012 (UTC) : ответил здесь.--forwhomthebelltolls 20:25, 20 июня 2012 (UTC) Проект:Тематическая неделя городов Здравствуйте! А скажите, как можно устроить так, чтобы недели нашего нового проекта, также как и другие тематические появлялись на главной? С уважением, Grekube 18:23, 21 июня 2012 (UTC) В этот день 26 июня — уточнение * Автору заметки о решении Политбюро не мешало бы знать, что в 1941 правящая партия именовалась ВКП (б).--Mvk608 09:11, 26 июня 2012 (UTC) Внешний вид заглавной страницы Кто-нибудь может сделать шаблон "Международные договоры Северной войны (1700–1721)" по умолчанию сворачиваемым? Раздвигает Заглавную страницу, смотрится плохо. --lite 06:52, 4 июля 2012 (UTC) * Сделано. --Sabunero 07:46, 4 июля 2012 (UTC) Второй скобки не хватает В шапке статьи об Отечественной войне 1812 года в разделе ХС не хватает второй скобки -- АлександрЛаптев 04:47, 5 июля 2012 (UTC) * Исправлено. OneLittleMouse 05:03, 5 июля 2012 (UTC) Тавтология "Сообщество Википедии протестует против введения цензуры" Тавтология получается. Предлагаю исправить на более корректное "выступает против". 30uJI 01:09, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) *слова «протестует» и «против» не являются ни синонимами, откуда тавтология? AntiKrisT 16:27, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) Закон "Об информации" и русскоязычная Википедия Здравствуйте, Википедия! Я хотел бы у вас спросить, при чём здесь поправки в закон "Об информации" и русская Википедия и её закрытие? Чем вы Думе помешали, что как-будто хотят закрыть доступ? Я никак не могу понять. Объясните, пожалуйста, коротко и ясно, чтобы я понял. Вас не надо закрывать, потому что не пропагандируете плохого. Спасибо. Цуканов Олег 15:23, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) cukanovoleg (Олег Цуканов) : Абсолютно согласен. Сейчас уже ясно, что вывешивать подобные заявления от имени всей Википедии нелегитимно. Эс kak 16:02, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) :: Кому ясно? Если некоторым участникам и "ясно", то они в очевидном меньшинстве. [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'''ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔']] 16:17, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) ::: Тем не менее эти люди точно такие же участники проекта, и они никого не уполномачивали делать таких заявлений от лица всего сообщества. Эс kak $ 19:25, 11 июля 2012 (UTC+3) **В ходе опроса выяснилось, что многократный перевес за протест. Значит большинство заинтересованного сообщества рувики было согласно. Ясно же только вам, мне вот абсолютно очевидно противоположное. Ветку дискусии закрываю как новый виток бесконечного спора.AntiKrisT 16:27, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) : Некоторая часть информации в Википедии по этому закону может быть признана незаконной, что приведёт к блокировке всего проекта. Даже нейтральное описание ряда явлений очень многим кажется пропагандой. [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔']] 16:19, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) *Существующая формулировка определения контента, за который будут заносить в реестр запрещённых сайтов, очень расплывчата. Туда могут попасть такие статьи как Virgin Killer(за материалы с порнографическими изображениями несовершеннолетних), ЛСД (за пропаганду наркотиков и психотропных веществ), Соляная кислота (за информацию о способах производства прекурсоров наркотиков и психотропных веществ), Повешение (за информацию о способах совершения самоубийства). Также непонятно как можно обжаловать запрещение сайта и потребовать повторного рассмотрения. AntiKrisT 16:27, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) P.S.Реальный пример. В декабре 2008 года британская организация Internet Watch Foundation, также цензурирующая интернет, занесла в свой «чёрный список» англоязычную статью en:Virgin Killer за child porn. AntiKrisT 16:35, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) : А вы можете понимать свободу вне контекста свободы детской порнографии? Эс kak 16:45, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) **Как обычно, если критиковать что-то запрещающее, то сразу обвиняют в том, что запрещают. Я ещё против бессмысленного запрета свастики, сравните меня с Гитлером и проиграете в споре =) Просто под руку не попались прецеденты по трём другим положениям закона. AntiKrisT 20:45, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) : Может хватит уже обложку Скорпионс бесконечно приводить в пример порнографии? Под российский закон эта обложка не подпадает: порнография - детализированное, натуралистическое изображение, словесное описание или демонстрация полового акта, половых органов, имеющие целью сексуальное возбуждениеhttp://base.consultant.ru/cons/cgi/online.cgi?req=doc;base=PRJ;n=73999 Полового акта на обложке нет, а половые органы прикрыты. --Sasha Krotov 16:51, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) :: Вы можете поручиться, что и этот закон как-нибудь не "поправят"? [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔']] 17:23, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) :::Вы наверно считаете, что депутаты сделают все возможное, для закрытия Википедии из-за обложки с голой девочкой? --Sasha Krotov 17:40, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) ::::Нет. Я считаю, что закон даёт ряд поводов, которые слишком легко могут быть использованы - например, каким-нибудь чиновником, обидевшимся на статью в ВП о себе. [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔']] 17:47, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) :: Это лишь законопроект. В законе, что вступит в действие 1 сентября, определение немного изменено и дополнено: ''«информация порнографического характера — информация, представляемая в виде натуралистических изображения или описания половых органов человека и (или) полового сношения либо сопоставимого с половым сношением действия сексуального характера, в том числе такого действия, совершаемого в отношении животного». (Но на указанный случай это, похоже, всё равно не распространяется) --INS Pirat 20:33, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) Уважаемые участники, это не форум. К сожалению, Вы сейчас общаетесь не на ту тему и не в том месте--Henrich 20:42, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) Итог Объяснение приведено, точки зрения обоих сторон тоже. Продолжать философский спор «оправдывает ли цель средства?» смысла нет, он базируется на иррациональных моральных аспектах и ответ у каждого свой. AntiKrisT 20:45, 11 июля 2012 (UTC) Касательно извещения "Примите также участие в «неделе Эдинбурга»" Не стоит ли написать "в «Эдинбургской неделе»"? Ведь в самом проекте название недели пишется именно так. Raye Penber 13:57, 25 июля 2012 (UTC) Счётчик ИС Кто-нибудь, разберитесь наконец, что случилось со счётчиком избранных статей. Он с апреля показывает на одну статью больше, чем есть на самом деле. Романов-на-Мурмане 22:24, 28 июля 2012 (UTC) * Кто-то забыл снять шаблон с одной из снятых, либо кто-то добавил такую категорию в не-ИС. Где можно посмотреть актуальный список ИС ? MaxBioHazard 02:45, 29 июля 2012 (UTC) ** В категории «Избранные статьи по алфавиту». Только там лишних нет, я уже проверял. Романов-на-Мурмане 06:28, 29 июля 2012 (UTC) *** Так дело в том, что счётчик ИС, если вы имеете в виду этот, берёт число напрямую из этой категории: http://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Шаблон:Счётчик_ИС&diff=42419025&oldid=41842012, так что в категории их именно столько. MaxBioHazard 08:06, 29 июля 2012 (UTC) **** В том-то и дело, что что-то не так с категорией. На первой и второй странице там по 200 статей, на третьей — 147, а счётчик показывает 548. Романов-на-Мурмане 08:31, 29 июля 2012 (UTC) ****: Сейчас счётчик показывает 547 и в категории, и в шаблоне, и на заглавной. Воспроизвести ошибку не удалось. --Rave 19:36, 3 августа 2012 (UTC) Архив Эта страница перегружена. Пора бы переместить ее содержимое в архив - это не делалось с сентября прошлого года. --1997 (Кто это? Я хочу с ним поговорить!) 17:31, 3 августа 2012 (UTC) Работа недели Случилось ошибка, так как работа недели весит с прошлой недели! --Cladkiy 08:13, 6 августа 2012 (UTC) Почему не обложка? Почем на заглавной фото Фукуямы, а не обложка книги? Она же в свободном пользовании! Зейнал 14:53, 7 августа 2012 (UTC) * Исправили. Вот так намного лучше. Зейнал 16:00, 7 августа 2012 (UTC) Наращение падежного окончания Наращение падежного окончания должно быть однобуквенным, если последней букве предшествует гласный звук. Таким образом, написание «360°-я» будет корректнее, чем «360°-ая». Но, честно говоря, я не уверен, что наращение вообще может применяться в данном случае, когда речь идёт о градусах, а не о порядковых числительных или процентах. Anqai 13:46, 10 августа 2012 (UTC) : И я нигде такого не нашёл с градусами. Корректно написать «360-градусная», или просто «круговая» панорама. --аимаина хикари 14:46, 10 августа 2012 (UTC) ** Шаблон:Potd/2012-08-10 (ru) MaxBioHazard 14:53, 10 августа 2012 (UTC) Насекомые на изображении дня Так как Обсуждение проекта:Изображение дня по видимому заглохло, то продублирую тут. Не знаю, кто выбирает ИД на commons, но вкус у него/них немного однообразный. Короче, три пчелы и пять бабочек в августе — это явный перебор. Sergoman 03:09, 19 августа 2012 (UTC) * Пять бабочек в сентябре, четыре в октябре и шесть в ноябре, не считая пчёл. Sergoman 14:51, 3 октября 2012 (UTC) **Это все из-за одного участника, который эти изображения назначает, надо ему пожаловаться --Sasha Krotov 21:08, 3 октября 2012 (UTC) ** Причем он же и является автором большинства этих фото. --Sasha Krotov 21:12, 3 октября 2012 (UTC) Фрейд Где же ссылка на саму статью? Mr. Ridgeway / Поговорить 10:40, 27 августа 2012 (UTC) * По ссылке (далее…) в конце блока, так всегда. MaxBioHazard 10:45, 27 августа 2012 (UTC) А знаете ли Вы... Зачем добавили информацию из старых статей Википедии? Есть же новая информация. Да потом в старом блоке ещё двух ссылок нет. --WikiUserFS 11:38, 27 августа 2012 (UTC) * Обсуждение шаблона:Знаете ли вы --Ghirla -трёп- 11:51, 27 августа 2012 (UTC) : Хорошо, но пусть хоть все ссылки будут вести на существующие статьи. --WikiUserFS 12:22, 27 августа 2012 (UTC) Не та библия на иллюстрации На иллюстрации (судя по ее описанию Файл:Source Book Close Up.jpg) не получившаяся «библия Джеферсона», а одна из исходных «донорских» библий. Grain 16:23, 28 августа 2012 (UTC) *ошибки нет, на заглавной отсылка к иллюстрации идет не от того места, в котором указывается именно та библия, а от места где указывается как эта библия создавалась (путем ножниц и клея) дабы этот процесс проиллюстрировать. Другими словами, это было бы ошибкой, если фраза была бы такая - Каждому новому члену Конгресса США выдают книгу (на илл.), созданную третьим Президентом США с помощью ножниц и клея. --Sasha Krotov 16:32, 28 августа 2012 (UTC) Замечание Позвольте немного не в тему, но по обсуждаемой странице. Можно исправить в «Добро пожаловать в Википедию, свободную энциклопедию» конец фразы на «которую можно редактировать»? В переводческой практике важную информацию ставят в самом конце, слово «каждый» не имеет той важности, что слово «редактировать» для ВП. А французы, вообще, добавили слово «улучшать». -- Marimarina 14:04, 31 августа 2012 (UTC) : Как раз слово «каждый» и есть тут самое важное.--Zofo 15:25, 31 августа 2012 (UTC) :: ...и не соответствующее действительности. MaxBioHazard 15:27, 31 августа 2012 (UTC) ::: Слово «каждый» в русском переводе фразы «the free encyclopedia that anyone can edit" — невнимательность (безграмотность?) русского переводчика. Было бы оно важным в англ. фразе, оригинальная фраза звучала бы «that can be edited by anyone». Во-вторых, «anyone», это подлежащее, без которого англ. предложение не может существовать, а русское может. Заодно присоединяюсь к комментарию MaxBioHazard-а. -- Marimarina 20:44, 31 августа 2012 (UTC) :::: 125px|link=ВП:Форум/Архив/Предложения/2012/06#the_free_encyclopedia_that_anyone_can_edit ɪ 14:00, 1 сентября 2012 (UTC) :::::... а в-третьих, "anyone" на самом деле означает "кто угодно", а не "каждый", что является ещё более важным и точным, так как предупреждает: не верьте без оглядки тому, что тут написано! --Igel B TyMaHe 16:14, 8 сентября 2012 (UTC) PS. Поэтому оставьте, как есть. * Для Википедии самое важное, что «её может редактировать каждый». Для отдельно взятого каждого самое важное: «я могу её редактировать!» :) --аимаина хикари 07:47, 6 сентября 2012 (UTC) музей эльзаса *'Français' : Bonjour, un projet de partenariat est en cours entre Wikimedia et le Musée alsacien de Strasbourg. Quelqu'un pourrait traduire cet article en russe ? Deux ou trois phrases et une photo seraient suffisants. Merci beaucoup. *'English' : Hello, a partnership between Wikimedia and the Musée alsacien of Strasbourg is underway. Coud someone please translate this article into Russian ? Two or three sentences and a picture would do. Thank you very much. *'Русский' http://www.musees.strasbourg.eu/index.php?page=musee-alsacien-ru Ji-Elle 05:20, 6 сентября 2012 (UTC) (Ji-Elle on French Wikipedia) Текущие события Как можно просмотреть/исправить данный шаблон? Не вижу ссылки. --Ghirla -трёп- 13:49, 6 сентября 2012 (UTC) * Шаблон:Актуальные события. См. код страницы: Викиновости | Другие текущие события MaxBioHazard 13:58, 6 сентября 2012 (UTC) ** На все остальные разделы установлена ссылка с прямо с Заглавной. --Ghirla -трёп- 14:03, 6 сентября 2012 (UTC) Раздел "В этот день", опечатка "Вторая мировая война: США (Возможно) первой из стран..." - "возможно" предлагаю писать со строчной буквы. С уважением, Dmitry Sokolov 05:27, 11 сентября 2012 (UTC) ** Это аноним резвится. --Ghirla -трёп- 05:31, 11 сентября 2012 (UTC) Родственные проекты А почему ссылка на Викиверситет не вписана в Шаблон Родственные проекты?EgBud 16:15, 14 сентября 2012 (UTC) *Почему не вписана - правая нижняя. MaxBioHazard 16:32, 14 сентября 2012 (UTC) Наращение падежного окончания «Более 4-х млн туристов» = «Более четвёртых миллионов туристов». Anqai 08:53, 15 сентября 2012 (UTC) : Спасибо, исправлено--аимаина хикари 09:25, 15 сентября 2012 (UTC) Британская неделя Висит на экране до сих пор вместо Индонезийской, а теперь и Бенилюкса. Это только у меня? --АТр 15:52, 17 сентября 2012 (UTC) Иллюстрации ХС Второй день Хорошие статьи на Заглавной появляются без иллюстраций. Случайно или нет? Pokémon Gold и Silver, Галактионов, Станислав Геннадьевич. Эс kak 04:28, 18 сентября 2012 (UTC) * Насколько я вижу, просто нет свободных фото. Horim 04:31, 18 сентября 2012 (UTC) *: Понятно. Эс kak 04:33, 18 сентября 2012 (UTC) Закон По-моему пора давно запилить сюда статью о "Защите детей от вредной информации".Ибо закон в обществе вызвал не малое обсуждение *А таки уже homk 21:10, 19 сентября 2012 (UTC) Romania Сегодня у нас румынская страница. ХС и ИС. Впрочем в этом есть определенный кайф. Учитывая как у нас слабо развита румынская тематика. Зейнал 11:32, 22 сентября 2012 (UTC) Пока «Газпром» строит офисы-небоскрёбы, США снижают цены на газ для населения. Явно не нейтрально. И есть ощущения политического подтекста. Mdmitry1973 21:00, 23 сентября 2012 (UTC) Где обсуждаются технические проблемы? Где обсуждаются технические проблемы пользования Википедией и её редактирования? :[[Википедия:Форум/Технический|'Тут']] --Sasha Krotov 19:13, 29 сентября 2012 (UTC) могильная плита на заглавной с нетерпением жду фотографии с похорон, фотографии трупов знаменитостей и кадры с панахиды. Понятное дело, что цензуры нет, но и художественного вкуса тоже, надо полагать, википедистам недодали --Алый Король 15:23, 6 октября 2012 (UTC) * Это единственное найденное свободное изображение, а несвободные на ЗС запрещены как одно из следствий КДИ 9. MaxBioHazard 15:26, 6 октября 2012 (UTC) **а вариант как "вообще без изображения" не рассматривается? или Вы серьёзно поставите фото с похорон, если оно будет единственным свободным? --Алый Король 16:31, 6 октября 2012 (UTC) ** Пожалуй тоже соглашусь. Могильная плита дико смотрится. - Saidaziz 18:05, 6 октября 2012 (UTC) * Убрал изображение. Формальная причина - оно тоже несвободное, автор барельефа не передавал его в ОД. Неформальная - указана выше. [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'''ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔']] 18:27, 6 октября 2012 (UTC) * Нашел марку. Правда молодежь («до 60-ти») вряд ли его там узнает, но это проблема молодежи:)--Sasha Krotov 18:47, 6 октября 2012 (UTC) *: Вот гримасы «свободной» энциклопедии. Могильная плита даже, пожалуй, по-интереснее была :) Эс kak 19:21, 6 октября 2012 (UTC) Знаете ли Вы. 9 октября Эта история с поручиком Саиичичем - фейк с вероятностью 90%. Амурский драгунский полк ни гугл ни википедия не находит. А уж про поздравления Рожественского и Того я вообще молчу. Первый в 1905 вел эскадру к Цусыме, а потом сидел в плену. Второй готовился к битве и тоже никак не мог оказаться поблизости от места. При этом совершенно непонятно почему бойцу назначают пенсию из Наполеондоров. Да и в обсуждении уже заявили, что он погиб выпрыгнув с четвертого этаж дворца, в котором всего два этажа. А авторитетных источников вообще в статье нет. Везде перепевка одного и того же. Bigfrol 11:11, 9 октября 2012 (UTC) * Вам на Обсуждение шаблона:Знаете ли вы (читайте header). --Ghirla -трёп- 11:13, 9 октября 2012 (UTC) Новый родственный проект Сегодня заработала http://wikidata.org/; дорогие администраторы, добавьте, что ли. Львова Анастасия 10:00, 30 октября 2012 (UTC) :Да, тоже хотел подобный вопрос задать :) Предлагаю добавить под Викивидами. Ну или можно вообще сделать или в 2 столбика или в 5 столбиков. Если реализуете второй вариант (столбики с равным числом элементов), то просьба: добавьте пожалуйста повыше Викиновости! :) --Brateevsky {talk} 06:05, 1 ноября 2012 (UTC) :: Про пять столбцов - хорошая идея, [http://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?diff=next&oldid=48141690 проверьте, покритикуйте, ''зделайте лутше]. Прогнозирую проблемы при небольших разрешениях экрана. --Rave 10:48, 1 ноября 2012 (UTC) ::: Нет, Rave, вот как счастливый обладатель нетбука (1080х600) могу сказать, что всё нормально! :) Можно даже масштаб увеличить на 10%, всё умещается. Ну да, текст, например, «Хранилище медиафайлов» в 2 строки идёт, но это ничего страшного. ::: А вот порядок значков меня устраивает; хотя в идеале я сделал бы по-другому, но тогда кому-то другому может не понравится — значит, тогда надо устраивать опрос (ибо делать по просьбе лишь 1 человека неправильно), а это долго, нудно (может быть). Хотя если кому интересна моя идея группировки значков — могу поделиться (и предоставлю свой вариант размещения). --Brateevsky {talk} 16:48, 1 ноября 2012 (UTC) :Эт хорошо, что этот штрих код на http://www.artlebedev.ru/ не похож. Туда можно списки оформленных ссылок запихивать? И как потом их использовать для цитирования? Alexander Mayorov 13:43, 1 ноября 2012 (UTC) *При увеличение плохо смотрится. Я бы сделал наоборот 5х2. --''Тирдатов ?!. Макс'' 11:35, 8 ноября 2012 (UTC) Чак Паланик = "Муляж стеллеровой коровы в Лондонском музее естествознания" :) Именно такой ассоциированый текст показывает тултипом мой браузер для фото Чака Паланика на заглавной странице. Grain 09:41, 13 ноября 2012 (UTC) * К сожалению, в настоящий момент шаблон защищен от правок. --Ghirla -трёп- 11:15, 13 ноября 2012 (UTC) : --Bff 12:17, 13 ноября 2012 (UTC) ЗЛВ Может больше имело место показать на заглавной странице бомбу Диснея, а не портрет Пугачева. Ведь статья в принципе не о нем, а про Диснея как-то более ново. Зейнал 03:08, 17 ноября 2012 (UTC) Смертная казнь и женщины После войны в СССР были расстреляны только три женщины — палач, спекулянтка и посудомойка. - во-первых в статье написано про _послесталинское_ время (после 1953 года), а не послевоенное. Во вторых про "только три" это крайне сомнительно. Я привел случай с Бородкиной просто, как контрпример того, что в статье непроверенная информация. Лучше этот факт убрать или дать другую формулировку. - Saidaziz 04:14, 23 ноября 2012 (UTC) * Как следует из header'а, вам на Обсуждение шаблона:Знаете ли вы. P.S. Где вы были во время обсуждения формулировок? --Ghirla -трёп- 05:35, 23 ноября 2012 (UTC) * . Формулировки в статье уточнены. Ferdinandus 20:12, 23 ноября 2012 (UTC) А не перехваливаете? «Среди умнейших знатоков мира»... — было бы в статье, запросил бы АИ на слово «умнейших». Ну, есть такое занятие — играть в «Что? Где? Когда?», игроков его традиционно зовут «знатоками» (и то не все согласны, что любой игрок ЧГК достоин зваться знатоком) — и что? Во-первых, игра хоть и строится на интеллекте (знаниях + логике), не позиционируется как выявление именно лучших умов (в «Что? Где? Когда?» нужны одни специфические навыки, в шахматах — другие, в тестах интеллекта третьи... а ум — это вообще что?), во-вторых, даже если понимать фразу как «среди сильнейших из знатоков», то участник команды-чемпиона мира сам не обязательно является суперигроком. В любом командном виде спорта титул выигрывается коллективом, где вклад разных участников неодинаков. Третий вратарь победителей мундиаля (который, вероятнее всего, и на поле ни разу не вышел) тоже получает золотую медаль — но из этого ведь не следует, что он один из лучших в мире футболистов. Предлагаю называть вещи своими именами: среди чемпионов мира по «Что? Где? Когда?». Raykoffff 19:32, 23 ноября 2012 (UTC) :+1. Я понимаю, что у ЗЛВ специфические цели и методы, но пропаганда, передергивание и ложные сенсации (тут случай с ложной сенсацией - преувлечением значимости явления) очень уж надоели. Немецкая заглавная пусть и скучна, зато не вызывает негативных эмоций. И вопрос не в одной ЗЛВ, изображение дня тоже многого стоит (сравните механизм ротации изображений дня в 10 крупнейших википедиях и всё поймёте) -- А.Крымов 20:26, 23 ноября 2012 (UTC) :: Простите, я ламер и вообще, и в вопросах устройства Википедии в частности. Что такое ЗЛВ — не знаю, как посмотреть механизм ротации изображений — ума не приложу. Вы мне скажите лучше, при каких условиях можно было бы откорректировать эту запись ("за" высказалось такое-то количество участников, вопрос рассмотрел патрулирующий/администратор или что?). Raykoffff 04:16, 24 ноября 2012 (UTC) :А начало страницы (в том числе текст в желтой рамке) прочесть вам что-то не позволяет? --Ghirla -трёп- 05:25, 24 ноября 2012 (UTC) :: Никакой жёлтой рамки упорно не нахожу :) На всякий случай - расстройством цветовосприятия не страдаю. :: Если под началом страницы Вы подразумеваете «Добро пожаловать в Википедию...», намекая на возможность правки каждым участником, то я об этом знаю. Но ведь здесь не статья о каком-то богом забытом селе (заведомо неверные сведения нужно править смело, а писать что-то на такой СО все равно бесполезно — отреагируют, возможно, через год). Мне казалось, что на главной странице не место волюнтаризму участников, особенно если речь идёт о тонкостях формулировки (фактической ошибки нет, а что мне кажется излишне хвалебной — так, может быть, мне одному). Raykoffff 07:04, 24 ноября 2012 (UTC) :: UPD. Кажется, понял, Вы про текст на СО заглавной страницы (но сдаётся мне, что он в чёрной рамке и на жёлтом фоне). Ага, зарубил, сейчас откопирую туда. Raykoffff 07:08, 24 ноября 2012 (UTC) ::: Перенёс ваше сообщение на Обсуждение шаблона:Знаете ли вы. --Ghirla -трёп- 09:27, 24 ноября 2012 (UTC) Викигид В Викиновостях он уже на заглавной. --''Тирдатов ?!. Макс'' 07:56, 28 ноября 2012 (UTC) Подпись под Изображением дня «Шаблон:Potd/2012-12-4 (ru)» вместо текста. --С уважением, Borealis55 06:20, 4 декабря 2012 (UTC) * Пофиксил. Проблема в том, что на Викискладе фотографию дня в последнее время утверждают так поздно, что местные участники не успевают состряпать подпись. --Ghirla -трёп- 06:28, 4 декабря 2012 (UTC) ** Никто там ничего не утверждает. Там нет ни голосования, ни обсуждения по изображениям дня. Кто угодно из завсегдатаев выбирает любое качественное (статусное) изображение и ставит его как «изображение дня». Ни демократии, ни экспертной оценки, ни даже принятой в рувики практики поиска консенсуса — там и близко нет. Всё делается случайно -- А.Крымов 19:50, 4 декабря 2012 (UTC) Повтор в новостях Дважды повторяется "Чемпионат мира по шахматам среди женщин в Ханты-Мансийске завершился победой украинки Анны Ушениной." Никто не забыт 17:25, 6 декабря 2012 (UTC) * Спасибо, исправлено. --Dmitry Rozhkov 17:29, 6 декабря 2012 (UTC) Замена фразы На заглавной странице Википедии написано "В русском разделе Википедии одна из статей — без заглавия". Замените эту фразу, напишите "В русском разделе Википедии есть журнал, который называется "Без заглавия". Macroemperor 04:14, 7 декабря 2012 (UTC) *Во-первых, вам надо писать на Обсуждение шаблона:Знаете ли вы. Во-вторых, тогда уж «В русском разделе Википедии есть статья о журнале, который называется „Без заглавия“». В-третьих, эта фраза находится в разделе Знаете ли вы, который предполагает интересные, неформальтные формулировки. Менять ничего не нужно. Вопрос разъяснён, тема закрыта. AntiKrisT 13:36, 7 декабря 2012 (UTC) Избранная Бандера Ещё бы Гитлера поместили бы на главную, совсем разум потеряли... : не поверите, на главой даже Чикатило был--t-piston 19:11, 7 декабря 2012 (UTC) ::Ха-ха, вот тебе и Вики...Позорище, убийц малолетних на главную...А потом пишут в иностранных СМИ, что Россия страна убийц и медведей =))) :::::: А в иностранных СМИ на обложках только Санта-Клаусы?--t-piston 19:21, 7 декабря 2012 (UTC) :::::::Не акайте, не надо равняться на иноязычные Вики, в нашей должна быть "самобытная оригинальность", чтобы она оставалась также 2 по популярности после англовики среди остальных... :::::::: Если честно Вы пишите какую-то чушь. Ющерица 19:28, 7 декабря 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Статьи о Гитлере или Чикатило имеют огромную популярность, проверьте статистику--t-piston 19:39, 7 декабря 2012 (UTC) * Статья «Гитлер, Адольф» входит в общий для всех языковых разделов Википедии список необходимых статей. Её развитие вплоть до статуса избранной является важным направлением работы русского раздела Википедии. (с) Так что Гитлер будет на заглавной рано или поздно. Ющерица 19:19, 7 декабря 2012 (UTC) :: Ох уж этот юношеский максимализм, конечно будет, история ведь меняется, благодаря вам...Если русская вики гордится того человека, дом которого снесли, то почему не гордится тем, кто пользовался человеческим мылом и перчатками, там вроде отражено в статье про него... *...и не только русского раздела, а любого. Присоединяйтесь, сможете лично написать. --Dmitry Rozhkov 19:21, 7 декабря 2012 (UTC) : Я всемерно поддерживаю создание избранных статей о Гитлере, Ежове, Бин Ладене и Джеке-потрошителе. Максимально полное и объективное изложение жизни этих деятелей в первую очередь ударит по выдумкам фанатов, которые их превозносят. Другое дело, что нынешняя статья о Бандере, имхо, не дотягивает до статуса избранной как раз по части НТЗ. Почитайте раздел "Оценки личности" и скажите, не создалось ли у Вас какого впечатления? Raykoffff 19:26, 7 декабря 2012 (UTC) :: С этими вопросами Вы ошиблись адресом. Ющерица 19:28, 7 декабря 2012 (UTC) :::Это то же самое, политику Сталина не поддерживаю, но он был прикольный мужик, страну поднял...Вы понимаете, чем это попахивает. ::::С приколами идут на Луркмор. Сюда идут делать энциклопедию. Максимально полную и объективную. А вот моралфажество с понотой и объективность освещения вяжется плохо — и может последовать самая неожиданная ответная реакция. Raykoffff 19:36, 7 декабря 2012 (UTC) * Надо было сразу закрывать, ибо это банальный протест. --Azgar 19:44, 7 декабря 2012 (UTC) Закрыто в связи с ВП:ПРОТЕСТ. Те кому не нравится статья идут на СО статьи. При продолжении протеста последует запрос на ВП:ЗКА. Ющерица 20:32, 7 декабря 2012 (UTC) Изображение дня Что за изображение голых женщин на заглавной странице? Можно придраться за распространение порнографии. Следует немедленно его убрать. --Alexey Nechay 13:48, 14 декабря 2012 (UTC) * Где Вы там порнографию разглядели? --Bopsulai 13:58, 14 декабря 2012 (UTC) *: Реклама вискаря. Это стёб такой у Алексея. Эс kak 14:04, 14 декабря 2012 (UTC) *:: Да в изображении мужского полового члена тоже порнографии не было, а претензии были. Считаю, что если сложилась традиция не выставлять изображения обнажённых тел, то следует её придерживаться. Обсуждение_Википедии:Кандидаты_в_хорошие_статьи#Иллюстрация к ХС.--Alexey Nechay 14:07, 14 декабря 2012 (UTC) *::: Так то искюсство, а то жисть. Нет, эта кичевая картинка как-то не вставляет. Эс kak 14:16, 14 декабря 2012 (UTC) Итог Закрыто как флуд. Текущее изображение со всей очевидностью является приемлемым (может, ещё Венеру Милосскую из школьных учебников убрать?), а насчёт анатомических изображений необходимо отдельное обсуждение. [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'''ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔''']] 14:19, 14 декабря 2012 (UTC) Авиакатастрофа во Внуково В разделе текущие события необходимо обновить информацию о погибших, к прискорбию сегодня в больнице скончалась бортпроводница, таким образом, погибших уже 5.--User 699 18:25, 30 декабря 2012 (UTC)